


Before Ben Was a Puppy, He Was a Bear

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night at the Knope-Wyatt household. Leslie's not really sleepy and then Ben is a ferocious, hungry bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Ben Was a Puppy, He Was a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After Two Parties.

"Hey." Ben's low, sleepy voice breaks her concentration and Leslie puts the book on Wamapoke antiquities down and spread out on her lower stomach, but still open to save her spot. 

Ever since the bachelorette party _catastrophe_ last week, when she'd spent half the night digging out her dishonestly-placed Native artifacts with a penis hat, she'd wanted to learn more about the actual objects that she so carelessly tried to use for her own gain. She'd asked Ken Hotate about it and he had kindly loaned her some texts afterwards (she had not mentioned the penis hat's involvement to him).

"Hi," she answers back. "God. Sorry. I'm keeping you up, aren't I?"

They'd just moved into their new house a couple of weeks ago and she's still not completely used to the bedroom, even if they did decide to keep Ben's familiar and relatively new mattress and headboard (they'd gotten rid of her old bed but her off-white, antique headboard was currently stored in their basement). The room is still a little too uncluttered for her tastes and the nights are really quiet without April and Andy running around and making noise--sometimes it's even harder than normal for her to fall asleep. 

But, it's _their_ house and she loves it.

No," Ben stretches and turns on his side, facing her. "I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

"Oh, turn out the light. Go to sleep with me," Ben says, not waiting for an answer but tugging her book off her lap and using her bookmark to save her place. He sets it on his bedside table and turns back to face her.

"I was just going to finish that chapter," she starts, but then really takes in his cute and squinty face, tousled hair, and the rumpled grey t-shirt paired with plaid flannel pajama pants. Maybe she should turn out the light and try to sleep? 

Or…something?

"Finish it tomorrow," he says, snuggling against her like a warm, blanket, and wow, he does make a good point.

Leslie smiles and turns on her side to face him. "You're all warm and cuddly. Like a sexy, sleeping, hibernating bear who I accidentally woke up while I was innocently walking through this dark forest all alone at night."

Ben nods, his eyes closed, a small grin forming on his face. "I am. Maybe I should eat you for a late-night snack, little girl."

Leslie laughs, even though her stomach flutters at his words. 

Ben is usually pretty enthusiastic about her ideas in bed, but he's always especially receptive if he's all sleepy and warm. One night, she figures she'll spring the _camera man thing_ on him (maybe after he stays up half the night marathoning something with space ships)? But not tonight...not now when he's lying next to her all swaddled up and yawning, and considering her for his next meal.

"Oh, but I'm so sorry. Please don't eat me Mr. Sexy-sleepy bear," she pleads. But when Ben looks at her, Leslie makes sure she's nodding her head up and down and widening her eyes in definite interest.

It's his turn to grin, before Ben snuggles next to her and wraps the covers around them both like a big, bed-burrito.

Leslie nuzzles her face against his neck and kisses the skin she finds there. He really is the best boyfriend, the best fiancé...the best everything. 

"Maybe I should try to distract you from how delicious I am?"

"Impossible."

Even so, Leslie's hand wanders down and then under his top, down to where the flannel waistband is, and she finally rests her palm against the skin of his lower stomach--his warm, soft, adorable tummy that, after his butt, is one of her most favorite Ben-parts. She slips just inside his pants and rakes her fingernails lightly over the soft, fuzzy hair below his belly button.

Ben makes a small moan and his fingers rush to undo the buttons on her pajama top. His hand slides across her skin and he cups a breast, and rubs his thumb against her nipple slowly.

"Do you really want to finish that chapter tonight?"

"Well…" she considers, as her hand slides down even further. Ben jerks and moans when she comes into contact with his dick. He's already starting to get hard.

"Les," he starts to say something else but then he stops talking at all when she quickly moves down, pulls the comforter and sheet back, and lifts his the grey tee up. Leslie kisses and nips at his stomach and Ben seems to lose his train of thought altogether.

She tugs the pajama bottoms down and grasps him in her hand. She can't help but grin, while she moves down and takes Ben in her mouth. She loves doing this before he's even hard, feeling him grow in her mouth and slowly lose control because of what she's doing to him.

"Oh…babe," he gasps out. She can feel his fingers in her hair and it feels good but so does his cock in her mouth as she slides her lips around him. She circles her tongue around the tip, her hand grasping the base.

Leslie slides him out briefly to lick the underside and then tongue his balls, while her hand pumps his cock slowly. When she looks up, Ben is staring down at her with big eyes--and yep, he seems more awake now.

Soon he's thrusting gently into her mouth and she's sliding her tongue over him. Leslie can tell when he's close, knows his body so well and the sounds he makes (whether he's a bear or John Quincy Adams or her hot campaign manager) that she knows seconds before he empties himself in her, holds him in until he's done, and then gently lets him go.

"That was definitely worth getting woken up for," Ben admits.

"Well, I figure, if you're going to be saddled with a fiancée who stays up until all hours of the night, you should get some benefits when she wakes you up after two," Leslie tells him with an apologetic grin, staring to crawl back up his torso. 

Ben smiles at her warmly and then in one quick move, flips her over so she's on her back and then covers her body with his. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and holds her hands above her head before she can do much but gasp in surprise. 

After he releases her skin from his lips, he looks up and says, "Well, if you're going to be stuck with a sensible husband-to-be who wants to be asleep by midnight on a Tuesday, when he asks you to turn out your light at two-thirty, he should probably follow through on his earlier threat."

When she doesn't make the connection fast enough, he adds, "You're still in trouble for walking through the forest and waking me up, you know."

Like she had actually forgotten _that_. 

"Oh no. What are you going to do to me, Mr. Sexy-sleepy bear?" She asks, all wide-eyed, but really, she can't help but grind herself against his belly just a little.

"I told you," he says it slowly, as he moves his hands ( _big, warm paws_ ) down to her hips and then rubs against her pajama pants-covered mound. "I'm going to hold you down and eat you until you you scream. And we have this whole forest to ourselves, so I'll be the only one that will be able to hear you." 

Ben makes a quiet growling noise and her stomach drops again. It doesn't even matter that Leslie's pretty sure that bears don't growl. They roar, maybe? Okay, wow, no matter what noises real bears make, there are definite advantages to Ben not sharing a house with April and Andy anymore, she thinks. Especially if he's going to make her get all loud.

He tugs her pajama bottoms and panties down in one swoop. When they're completely off and tossed down by the end of the bed, he guides her knees up and her thighs wide apart and settles in, nips gently at the crease of her thigh, as his palms run up and down the insides of her legs. 

Leslie moans but then remembers that she's probably not supposed to want to be eaten by a ferocious but still super-cute bear. "But I'm so sorry I disturbed you."

"Too bad. This is my absolute favorite late-night snack and I'm going to have it," he tells her in a deep, slow voice, tickling her folds with his fingers, smiling as she squirms beneath him. He spreads her open even more with his fingers and just looks at her for a couple of seconds, making her wiggle impatiently against his hand.

Ben lowers his head, practically rubbing his snout against her like he's marking her as his, before treating her to a broad sweep of his tongue, from below her opening all the way up to her clit. Leslie thinks she hears him say that she tastes, "just like warm honey," as he uses his hands to spread her legs even wider and dive right in again. And then all she can do is close her eyes, groan and gasp, and grind rhythmically against Ben's tongue and lips as they start to work on her. 

It really is like she's being devoured.

His fingers are everywhere, inside her, rubbing against her, and all the while his tongue is licking, flicking, and circling, right where she's all sensitive. Soon, he's practically pulling her up and into his mouth, his hands underneath her ass, squeezing, exploring her in ways that make her gasp and shudder. 

She screams.

Leslie's pretty sure she hears him growl again before he sucks her cit lightly, before flicking the tip with his tongue faster and faster until she comes, all shaky limbs, loud, sharp moans, and hard shudders. 

After Ben nuzzles his way back up, he leans over her and turns out her light, before wrapping his arms around her. He snuggles them up in the sheets and comforter again, and he kisses Leslie's lips. His tongue tastes like her, and his chin is damp with her wetness. She's finally starting to get sleepy now, but Leslie's already looking forward to playing around with this bear-theme for the next few days. 

Bear-style is probably a lot like doggy-style, right? 

"Okay, I have a question," he asks, pulling back to look at her after a few minutes of cuddling.

"What?"

"So why am I a _Mister_ Bear? If I was sleeping in the forest, wouldn't I just be a regular, wild bear without an actual title like that?"

"Like just a run-of-the-mill, sexy-sleepy, hibernating bear without a job or anything?" She asks.

"Yeah."

Leslie shrugs. "Mr. Sleepy-sexy bear sounds cuter. Plus you were wearing pajama pants, babe. Only _Mr. Bears_ would wear flannel pants while they were hibernating."

Ben nods his head. "That makes sense," he waits a beat before adding, "Now go to sleep and be a good little girl and maybe I'll let you go and leave my forest tomorrow morning."

"But I don't want you to ever let me go."

"Then I won't," he promises her.


End file.
